


The Repairman

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	The Repairman

Summoned by a hysterical Walter, Sam arrives to see Baal strolling through the door of the Gate Room. "What's going on?" Below them, Baal is balancing an ancient IBM computer on the tips of his fingers as if he's a waiter carrying a dessert tray.

"I asked if he could fix it," Walter splutters.

The siren begins to hoot, and all they can do is watch as Baal moves to the side of the ramp. The event horizon blossoms outward, and he calmly extends the bulky computer so that it's vaporized instantly.

"It's fixed," The Goa'uld calls up to them.

  



End file.
